


First Time

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Does this count as Vegebul?, F/M, Falling In Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Marron is a new girl to a new town, and in her first night out, she meets the man of her dreams.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Cabba/Marron (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [On_kamis_green_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/gifts).



Marron stepped into the bar, and scanned the area as she felt eyes on her. She was new to this town, and she had wanted to check out the local watering hole to see if she could meet the people. But, as she felt their judgemental gaze, she realized that she may have over dressed for a regular Saturday night. 

She was wearing a black, long sleeve turtleneck with a cut out at her chest that showed a hint of cleavage, a red mini skirt with a row of black buttons going up the center, and thigh high, black boots, which she purposely wore to show off her long legs and model-like body. She had given her eyes a shadowy look and her lips were glossed with pink as her shoulder length blonde hair fell down her back like a waterfall. She smiled cheerfully at anyone who met her stare as she made her way to the bar counter, and only found one seat open. She hopped on the chair and beamed at the bartender, who blinked at her in surprise and cleared his throat, “What can I get you?”

Marron tilted her head in thought, “Hmm, hit me with an Old Fashion.”

He blinked again but his lips quirked a bit, “Coming up, sweetheart.” 

Marron smiled as she looked at the people beside her, to her left was a couple on a… date? So she assumed with all the touching the woman was doing and the way the man had his hand on her thigh. She glanced over to her right to see a man sipping a Pina colada through a straw as he scrolled through his phone and Marron immediately felt butterflies in her stomach.

He was handsome and her type. He had dark brown, almond shaped eyes, brown-black, short, spikey hair with a lock falling over his forehead, and caramel skin over a lean, slightly athletic frame. She smiled slightly at his attire of dark jeans and a blue t-shirt with a tie dyed, happy German Shepard with the words “Dogs Never Lie About Love”. Marron had always been a believer in love at first sight, due to her parents, and it must seem to run in the family because something in her blood was screaming at her that this man was meant to be with her.

She flipped her pale blonde hair over her shoulder and turned to him, resting her elbow on the counter to then place her chin on her hand, smiling as she studied him. He must have felt her eyes on him as he turned toward her, his eyes growing wide, and that’s when she spoke, “Hi, I’m Marron.”

The man pulled his lips away from his drink to swallow hard, “Hi, I’m Marron… no, Carron, I mean…” The man cleared his throat as his cheeks flushed, “My name is Cabba.”

“Are you waiting for anyone Cabba?” She asked as the bartender came over to give her the drink she ordered. She smiled at Cabba and purposefully licked her lips to draw his attention there before taking a sip of her drink, and she mentally crowed in excitement when she saw his eyes drop to her mouth.

He licked his own lips before he shook his head slightly to look her in her eyes, “No, well… I was. A friend, but she couldn’t make it.”

“Is that code for a ‘girlfriend but we’re not into titles’ or a friend with benefits?” Marron said with a tilt of her head.

He wrinkled his nose, “Oh no, I’m single and my friend has a girlfriend. She mostly likely ditched me for her.”

Marron grinned seductively, relieved that he was unattached, “So does that mean I get you all to myself?”

He suddenly fumbled with his phone and dropped it on the floor, “Oh crap.” As he slipped off the seat, she slipped one leg over the other to cross them and just as she expected, the movement caught his eye. His gaze traveled from her ankle up to her thigh in awe, “Wow…”

“Is something wrong?” She asked him with an innocent tone.

His face turned beet red and he shot up to his feet, startling her a bit which made her totter on her seat and he quickly reached out to put his arms around her. “I’m so sorry!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts into his chest, “No harm done.”

He glanced down at her chest then whipped his head back up to see she had moved her face closer to his and he got lost in her dark eyes. “Um, I…”

“So, do you do this often? Knock over unsuspecting women?” She grinned at him.

“Only on good days,” he smiled softly as he carefully released her to sit back on his stool. He glanced at her drink, “So… you like whiskey?”

“Yeah, I like the burn, and you seem to have a sweet tooth,” she nodded at his drink.

He blushed slightly, “I can only handle alcohol if I can’t taste it much.”

“So, what’s your favorite?” She asked as she sipped her drink.

He swirled his straw around his drink, “So far I’ve only liked pina coladas or sometimes mimosas. Champagne isn’t too bad on the tongue.”

“What about margaritas or tequila sunrises?” She asked as she waved the bartender down as she knocked back the last of her drink.

He crinkled his nose, “Tequila is gross. I don’t know how anyone can drink that stuff.”

She laughed as the bartender came over, “Two pina coladas please.”

The bartender winked, “Coming up.”

Cabba blinked at her, “Wow, you’re thirsty.”

She glanced at him and gave him a slow once over, “Oh, I know.” Cabba choked on his drink at her words. There was a slight moment of awkwardness as he recovered and he was given a bit of respite when the bartender came back with her drinks. She took one of them and slid it over to him with a smile, “You look like you’re running low.”

He blinked a few times at the drink and then at her, “Oh… thank you. I’ll get the next one.”

She smiled and looked at his outfit, “I like your shirt.”

He glanced down and blushed slightly with an embarrassed chuckle, “Sorry, if I had known that I was going to talk to a beautiful woman today, I would have worn something better.” She grinned at his words and he froze, his face turning three shades redder and he looked at her with wide eyes, “I said that, didn’t I?”

She laughed, happy at his praise, “You did, and thank you for the compliment. I think you’re pretty handsome yourself.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled as he finished his first drink, cringing when his straw made that loud sucking noise and quickly put it down. There were a few moments of awkward silence before he glanced at her, “So, are you just passing by or visiting family? I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“Oh, I just moved here. I used to live in West City, but I wanted to move somewhere quiet. Actually, my grandfather lives here, but he mostly keeps to himself,” Marron explained as she took her first sip of her drink, the sweet sharpness of pineapple hit her tongue that delighted her taste buds. She perked up in surprise, “This is good!”

He smiled brightly, “Right?! They’re the best!”

Marron found that she really liked his smile as dimples appeared in his cheeks, and she enjoyed the sight for a moment before she changed the subject, “Do you have any hobbies, Cabba?”

“I like kickboxing. It’s something I did since high school,” he said with a careless shrug.

“Wow! Really?! My father does karate! I know it’s different, but he did teach me,” she said with a happy smile.

“You know martial arts?” He asked, his interest in her seemed to peak further as his body turned even more toward her.

“Yeah, I’m still working toward my black belt, but yeah I’ve been doing it since I was a kid,” Marron explained, happy to share this bit of information with him, who seemed excited about her talent.

“Can you show me some moves some time?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Of course! If you teach me some kickboxing,” she replied just as excitedly.

“Yeah, if you like karate, you’re going to like kickboxing,” he grinned wide.

Marron was going to reply, but then the bar suddenly blared with loud country music and they both cringed at the sound. “Do you want to get out of here? It’s a little loud!” She yelled over the sound.

She saw him pause for a moment, swallowing thickly before replying, “Yeah! I would like that!”

She beamed, “Great! Want to head to my place?”

He looked a little nervous, but nodded in excitement, “Yeah…”

She slid off her bar stool and he quickly stood as well. She saw that she was a head taller than him in her heels, but she found it arousing as moisture pooled between her thighs, “Follow me!”

He nodded as she pulled out some zeni to leave on the counter and he quickly followed suit, grabbing his wallet to throw some zeni down too, before they both walked out of the bar. They continued to glance at each other and gave each other mutual smiles as they made their way out. He opened the door for her and she walked out and, as soon as they were outside, she turned on her heel to talk to him, but he crashed into her and she quickly grabbed him to keep from falling as he rushed forward to catch her. “I’m so sorry! I only seem to know how to knock you down,” Cabba blushed slightly.

“No, you’re just sweeping me off my feet,” she smiled sweetly and he blushed once more.

He stepped back, bringing his arms away from her and he cleared his throat, “So where is your car, so I can follow you?”

“It’s that pink Beetle over there,” she pointed to the car at the curb, that couldn’t be missed among the black and white cars.

He chuckled softly, “That shouldn’t be hard to follow.”

“See you in a few minutes,” she smiled. She went to her car and started it up as she waited for him. A blue pick-up truck came close by, flashing its lights and she knew that it was Cabba as she peeled away from the curb, staying at a constant speed as she drove to her cozy house that stood just on the outskirts of the suburb. She pulled into her driveway up to the attaching garage before she stepped out and waited for Cabba who parked just at the curb. She smiled as he jogged up to her and followed her into her home where boxes, some opened and unopened, laid in disarray. “Sorry about the mess. I’m trying to figure out where to put everything, but I at least have the couch and TV setup.”

“This is a nice place,” he said as he eyed the living room in pale blue.

“Thank you, my grandfather helped me pick it out,” she said as plopped on the dark grey couch and patted the seat next to her. He took her up on her offer and sat close, but still at a polite distance and she turned her body further in his direction, “Want anything to drink? I only have apple juice or water though.”

He chuckled, “Apple juice would be nice.”

“Coming right up,” she said as she stood up and skipped into the kitchen.

“I’ll come with you,” he said as came after her, and she could hear him dodging boxes behind her.

“Be careful!” She called out as she gracefully avoided her packages and went to the kitchen. She grabbed two cups from inside a small box that was on the counter and quickly poured them juice before handing one of the cups to him. There was an awkward silence as they sipped their juice and she decided to break it, “How long have you lived here?”

“Salada is my hometown, but I went to West City University to study,” Cabba explained.

“Oh, I went to West City University too! When did you graduate?” Marron asked excitedly. 

He tilted his head in thought, “Man, that was about thirteen years ago.”

Marron hummed, “So you’re seven years older than me!”

“Does that bother you?” He asked shyly.

She smiled as she stepped closer to him, “Oh definitely not, besides it’s not that big of a gap.”

Cabba stared at her for a few moments, and then he suddenly moved forward to press his lips against hers. He pulled back just as quickly to stare at her with a serious expression that sent a tingle down her core. She tossed her cup in her sink as she rushed forward to put her arms around his neck and slanted her lips against his. She heard him put his glass down and he wrapped his arms around her while slowly kneading her lips with his. 

His lips were warm, soft, and sent a thrill throughout her body. She needed more and licked the seam of his lips, which he parted to let her invade his mouth, their tongues tentatively touching and twirling around one another. She moaned at his heady flavor, rubbing her sensitive breasts into his chest and she felt his hands roam gently down her back, over hips and then grasped her thighs. She gasped into his mouth when he suddenly lifted her up with surprising strength that she hadn’t expected from his lithe frame, and she quickly wrapped her legs around his lean waist. She could feel his cock pushing against the seam of his fly through her soaked panties and she rubbed herself against him, making them both moan at the contact. Marron quickly pulled her lips away, “My bedroom is down the hall to the left.”

He nodded and claimed her lips again, carefully walking forward down the hall that connected to the kitchen, reaching out a hand to touch the wall for balance as he continued to devour her mouth hungrily. Marron wasn’t sure how he was able to make it to her room without tripping, but she was focused on him as she gently pulled her lips away to nibble on his chin and tailed her mouth down his throat. He moaned as he flipped on the lightswitch and he suddenly tripped on a box. Marron fell back on her bed with him on top with a bounce and she giggled. “Sorry,” Cabba apologized as he lifted himself on his elbows to stare down at her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. They stared at each other for a beat and he spoke again with a slight blush, “I have a condom in my wallet… my friend put it there as a joke.”

Marron grinned, “Remind me to thank her later.”

Cabba chuckled as he reached back to get his wallet, pulling out the condom and dropping it on the bed. And then Marron’s lips were on his again, frantically pulling at his shirt as his hands found their way under her shirt, tickling the skin of her stomach and they soon found her pert, small breasts. She moaned when he rubbed her nipples with his calloused thumbs through the fabric of her black lace bra, but he pulled away for a moment to help her take off his shirt and he quickly ripped hers off too.

They both stopped, panting as they stared at each other’s bodies. Marron’s fingers made their way to his toned chest, gliding down to his defined abs and followed the small trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans. She gripped his fly and looked up at him as she popped off the button, slowly pulling down the zipper and she could hear him breathing harder. She reached her hand into his jeans and pulled out his thick cock that was dripping precum. She stroked him once and he closed his eyes, groaning as she worked him slowly. She reached over to grab the condom, using her teeth to open the wrapper and rolled it down his throbbing member. When she finished, she reached under her skirt to shimmy out of her panties and she gasped as his finger trailed down her slit, her moisture drenching him as he found her clit and massaged it. 

“Please…” she whispered as her hips came up for more contact. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked with a serious tone as he continued to play with her swollen bud.

“Yes, I want this,” she moaned.

Suddenly his finger was gone, and the head of his cock was rubbing against her opening before pushing himself slowly inside her. Marron’s back arched as he began to stretch her vaginal muscles that were begging him to fill her. “You feel so good,” he whispered huskily into her ear that sent a shiver down her spine. She lifted her legs higher up his waist to have him penetrate her deeper as he continued to push himself inside her. Marron’s short nails raked down his back when he filled her to the hilt and she felt him shudder against her, slowly undulating his hips against hers. Her lips found his as his thrusts slowly became stronger and harder, Marron mewled at his hearty pumps of his cock before he suddenly moved his arms to hook her legs around his elbows. She cried out against his mouth as she felt him move even deeper inside her, hitting her sweet spot and when she felt his fingers on her clit again, her core exploded into tiny waves of intense heat. She ripped her lips away to scream and she heard him grunt as he thrusted into her one more time, dropping his head against her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

Marron panted and she became cold as she felt him push himself off her, his now flaccid cock was gone, and she felt the loss of connection to him. She watched him silently go to the bathroom, and she lazily took off her boots and the rest of her clothes, scooting up on the bed. She looked at the door of the bathroom, and she wondered what he would do next. Would he leave her now that the deed was over? She waited anxiously as he emerged from the bathroom, and she gave a sigh of relief when he pulled off his jeans and boxers, folding them neatly, before placing them on her dresser and joining her on the bed. He laid on his side and studied her with a small smile, “I hope you don’t mind if I stay.”

Marron smiled happily, “Not at all.” He scooted in closer and she put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest as he put his arms around her.

“Just so you know, I don’t usually do this,” he confessed quietly.

She laughed softly as she felt the pull of sleep, “Nor do I.”

“Do you… do you want to grab breakfast tomorrow?” He asked somewhat shyly.

She kissed his chest, “Yeah, I would love that.”

“I know a great place that you might like, best pancakes,” he murmured as his fingers absentmindedly stroked her skin.

“I love pancakes, especially with chocolate chips,” she whispered into his skin as her eyes closed of their own volition.

“They have double chocolate pancakes,” he sighed, as his breathing slowly began to even.

She hummed, “Sounds perfect.”

Marron startled awake, her limbs flailing as she heard her alarm go off at her bedside table. She quickly reached over and slammed her hand on it, running a hand through her hair while glaring at her alarm clock. She then remembered Cabba and looked over to the side of the bed where he had been last only to find him gone. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window, throwing back the curtains to find that his truck was also missing.

Marron quickly felt tears form in her eyes in disappointment. He left without saying goodbye. Marron sniffed and rubbed her almost non-existent nose as fat tears rolled down her cheek. She thought that they had a connection but, apparently, she was mistaken. Her chest hurt as she sobbed, releasing her pain through her tears and she forced herself to walk into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, stepping into it to try and bring the warmth back into her body that left when he did. 

When she finally stepped out of the shower, she had no more tears to shed and she studied herself in the mirror. She was stronger than this. She was her mother’s daughter. She slapped her cheeks lightly and blew out a heavy breath, “You’re better than this.”

Marron nodded at herself and quickly dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, and she soon found herself in front of a brick building that was in the middle of the downtown area. She unlocked the door and turned the sign to state she was open before grabbing her lab coat off the coat rack. After she put it on, she stared at her office and nodded in approval. Dr. Marron Monk was open for business.

No sooner had she flipped on the light switch, she heard the bell of her door and she turned to only freeze in place. Cabba was standing at her doorway with surprise on his face and then smiled, “Marron!”

She swallowed thickly, ”Cabba…”

He stepped forward with an apologetic expression, “Hey, I'm sorry about breakfast. I got called to report to duty this morning, and I didn't want to wake you. I hope you saw my note.”

“Your note?” She blinked in confusion.

He frowned slightly, “Shit. Did you think I walked out on you?”

Marron’s eyes watered, “Yeah, I…”

She didn't get to finish as he engulfed her in a comforting hug, “I'm so sorry! I really wanted to see you again.”

Marron sniffed as a few tears escaped, “I wanted to see you too.” They held each other for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of their embrace, when they heard a disapproving growl. Marron looked down to see a black German Shepherd, who looked annoyed at the emotional display before him. “What a beautiful dog!”

Cabba released her slowly and looked at the dog, “Yeah, that’s my partner.”

Marron then noticed his blue uniform, “You’re a police officer?”

He chuckled humbly, “Yeah, that’s why I got called away. There was a drug bust and they needed us there.” Cabba glanced at his dog, “That’s why I’m here, actually. My buddy here went after one of the guys that tried to run. The guy fought back, and he got hurt.”

Marron carefully dropped on the floor to not startle the dog that was holding himself with his head held high, and she wouldn’t even think that he was injured if it weren’t for his one paw barely pressing down on the ground. “He’s a handsome boy,” she cooed as she reached out to pet him.

“Oh Marron, be careful. He doesn’t bite, but he doesn’t like to be petted,” Cabba warned as the dog eyed her with suspicion.

“Alright, but we may need to take x-rays,” Marron said as she reached out to take his paw, which he tried to pull away.

“I’ll help you. He tolerates me, just barely,” Cabba laughed and the dog chuffed at him in dismissal. “See?”

Marron laughed as she stood, “Come follow me in the back. I just opened, and all the equipment is new, so I’m excited to try everything.”

Cabba reached down to easily pick up what had to be a seventy pound dog and followed after her, "So, what made you decide to come to our little part of town? I remember you said you had a grandfather here.” 

Marron went to the first room down the hall and opened the door as she smiled, “Yeah, do you know Dr. Gero? He’s my grandfather.”

Cabba paused, “Dr. Gero is _your_ grandfather? Isn’t he a bit…”

“Grumpy?” Marron laughed as she went into the room. “He is a bit, but he helped me set up my clinic here. He was pretty excited that I wanted to come here.”

“Dr. Gero gets excited?” Cabba asked in surprise as he followed her in.

“He has his moments.” Marron patted the table, “Put him up here.”

Cabba placed the dog, who looked annoyed at being manhandled and set him carefully on the bench. “There we go, Vegeta.”

“That’s an interesting name,” Marron said as she prepared the x-ray machine. 

“Named him after one of the gods in Saiyan religion. Vegeta is the god of war and pride,” Cabba chuckled as Vegeta seemed to glare at him, while Marron began to take pictures of Vegeta’s paw.

Marron looked at the screen where the image of Vegeta’s paw appeared, “Well, nothing is broken. He must have just sprained it, but I think I’ll keep him overnight to make sure.”

Cabba nodded, “Whatever you think is best, Doc.”

Marron laughed as she turned to Vegeta and patted his head, “Come on brave boy, I’ll put you in the relaxation room.”

Cabba lifted Vegeta to the ground as though he knew that Vegeta wouldn't tolerate being carried around again, “Relaxation room?”

“I have a kennel, but I think it would be best to put him there. Plus, I have a little outdoor area where he can go out and do his business,” Marron said as she led him to a room in the back. “Actually I have someone warming the place up for me.”

Marron opened the door to a room with a soft light and walls that gleamed a comfortable soft green color as the carpeted floor was covered with pillows. As soon as the door opened, a pretty blue merle border collie that was resting in the middle of the floor lifted its head at the sound. Cabba paused just as he entered the room with Vegeta, “Uh, I’m not sure this is going to work.”

Marron glanced at him with furrowed brows, “Why’s that?”

“Vegeta here isn’t very sociable, and avoids other dogs.” Cabba laughed embarrassed, “We’ve tried to breed him, but he attacked the other dogs, so we stopped trying.”

The collie noticed Vegeta, who was eyeing it with disdain, and began to approach him. Marron smiled, “Well Bulma here is very friendly, I wouldn’t worry too much about her.”

“Bulma? That's an interesting name, but pretty,” Cabba said as Bulma came closer to Vegeta.

“The guy I got her from named the litters after underwear, and I thought it was cute so I kept it,” Marron explained as Vegeta gave Bulma a warning growl, baring his teeth, but she tilted her head at him in interest and seemed to walk over to him with a seductive sway, her tail waving behind her in interest. Marron felt Cabba stiffen and clench Vegeta’s leash in preparation. Bulma stopped in front of Vegeta as he continued to growl, seemingly studying him for a moment, and she barked almost sassily. Vegeta seemed stunned for a moment at her forcefulness, which gave Bulma the opportunity to lick him right on his snout. Vegeta appeared confused and unsure what to do as Bulma moved closer to nuzzle and lick his face, rubbing herself against him. Vegeta suddenly looked resigned to his fate as she continued to shower affection on him without hesitation as he lifted his head up with pride. But his tail thumped happily on the floor, Marron laughed, “See? He’s under Bulma’s influence, he’ll be okay.”

Cabba looked astonished, “I have never seen him let another dog get close to him.”

“That’s Bulma. Come on, let’s leave them to get used to each other,” Marron said as Cabba removed the leash and she shut the door on the pair.

Cabba turned to her and smiled at her, "Thank you, Marron. The other vet was closed today, and I was really worried about Geta." 

Maron smiled amusedly, "Geta?" 

Cabba moved in to whisper like conspirators, "Don't ever let him hear that name. He gets pissed off and starts chewing on your shoes in revenge." Marron laughed and Cabba grinned, "But if you call him Prince Vegeta, he'll strut around like royalty for a while." 

"Don't worry, Bulma gets the same way when you tell her she's the smartest dog in the world," Marron chuckled. Cabba looked at her with a smile and she blinked at him confused, "What's the matter?"

"I like your laugh, it's cute," he said with a slight flush. 

Marron grinned, "I like your smile, you have cute dimples." 

He blushed a little deeper but he gave her a serious look, “Since we couldn’t get breakfast, want to grab lunch… and dinner together?”

Marron smiled, “I would love that.”

“I’m off duty today, so I can hang around for a while, if that’s okay?” Cabba said as he stepped closer to her.

“I don’t mind at all,” she said as she took his hand to hold, staring into his dark gaze.

Cabba then glanced back at the door, “Actually, do you mind if we check on them again? I’m really worried that Vegeta might do something to Bulma.”

Marron laughed, “Of course. But I'm sure Bulma is taking care of him."

Marron opened the door and froze, causing Cabba to bump into her and curse, “Oh shit! Vegeta, no!”

Marron watched as Vegeta, who had mounted a very pleased looking Bulma, pump into her wildly, and suddenly stopped. Bulma slowly brought herself down on the floor, bringing Vegeta down with her as he licked her face affectionately. “Oh shit, I think they’re locked together,” Marron said as she watched the couple shower affection on each other. 

“I’m so sorry Marron! He’s not neutered,” Cabba said as he tried to approach them but Marron quickly stopped him.

“Don’t. They’re locked and it would be painful to move either one of them. I’m worried that either one of them would get stressed out, but Bulma seems calm, even though this is her… first time,” Marron explained as Cabba stepped back. “Though this is weird, usually when the deed is done, they will face away from each other when locked, Vegeta isn’t doing that.”

Cabba scoffed, “Of course Vegeta has to be different.”

“Well, we should leave them be. There is nothing we can do now,” Marron said as she quietly left the room and shut the door after Cabba left. She turned to him with a small grin, “Are you ready to be a grandpa?”

Cabba rubbed a hand down his face and then laughed, “You were right, Bulma did take care of him. "

Marron laughed, “Like I said, I have never seen her take to any dogs that way, she must really like Vegeta. Of course it's probably 'cause he's a prince." 

Cabba snorted, "Well she didn't seem scared of him, so that probably helped." 

Marron nodded, "Yeah, she's pretty fearless." She then stepped closer to him, "They're going to locked together for a while, and probably go at it again. So, why don’t you tell me more about yourself, while we let them have their fun?”

Cabba smiled, “As long as you tell me more about you.”

Marron took his hand again and moved in to kiss him, praying silently that she could kiss him like this for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! This was a Valentine Gift Exchange and my present is for the amazing On_kamis_green_earth! I hope you enjoyed this small piece! Let me know what you think! 😘


End file.
